


Nowy Start

by Toootie



Series: ALIEN [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Film- Alien (najbardziej czwarta część), Science Fiction, nie uwzględnia Prometeusza oraz kolejnych części i gier, sf
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: Młody lekarz John Watson trafia do bazy wojskowej, w której dzieje się coś tajemniczego…





	Nowy Start

Niewiele wiem o miejscu, w którym teraz pracuję.  
Moja wiedza jest ograniczona do nieutajonych, oficjalnych informacji, które mogłem znaleźć w sieci, a to tak jakbym nie wiedział nic.  
Stacja MASS, krążąca wokół Ganimedesa- księżyca Jowisza- gigantyczny pierścień obracający się (żeby wytworzyć sztuczną grawitacje) wokół wydzielonego modułu w samym jego środku ( dzięki czemu łatwo było go odseparować od reszty pomieszczeń) jest na wpół legalną jednostką naukową, podlegającą bezpośrednio rządowi. Zatrudniającą w tej chwili (z tego, co wiem, a wiem zaskakująco niewiele, jak na jedynego pracującego tu lekarza z uprawnieniami) załogę złożoną z naukowców, żołnierzy i obsługi.  
W sumie jest tego nieco ponad sto osób, ale ich ilość zmienia się co jakiś czas zgodnie z czyimiś planami, w które oczywiście nikt mnie nie wtajemnicza (chociaż jako lekarz mama obowiązek znać przynajmniej liczbę potencjalnych pacjentów oraz ich problemy zdrowotne, z którymi tu przybyli).  
Trochę więcej się domyślam, ale nie znając się ani na wojsku ani na bazach, niewiele potrafię powiedzieć, nawet mieszkając tu już od prawie roku. Wiem tylko, że baza nie jest zbyt nowa, bo większość sprzętu codziennego użytku jest nieco podniszczona. Wiem też, że choć nic na to nie wskazuje, powstała w celu innym, niż stacja przesyłowa albo posterunek badawczy , jak 90 % baz tego typu. Zaplanowano ją i używano w innym celu. Celu, którego nikt nigdy nie raczył mi oczywiście wyjaśnić.  
Codziennie ( a funkcjonujemy tu według narzuconej dwudziestopięciogodzinnej doby), przemierzałem te same metalowe korytarze trzy razy - do stołówki i co najmniej raz do magazynu leków, połączonego z małym, acz niezłe wyposażonym laboratorium. Mogłem tam na przykład zbadać próbki pobrane od chorego członka załogi a nawet zsyntetyzować jakieś lekarstwo, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba, albo (oczywiście do tego trzeba było więcej czasu) wyhodować jakiś organ z komórek macierzystych pobranych od chorego. Ale do tej pory nie było zbyt wielu próbek do badania, a zwykle i tak okazywały się one lekko zmutowaną grypą, lub jakimś rodzajem grzyba- nic nadmiernie ciekawego a jeśli już ktoś zachorował, wystarczały mi standardowe lekarstwa, przydzielane i transportowane tutaj w miesięcznych odstępach czasu. Ludzie tutaj zgromadzeni, choć było ich ponad setka nie potrzebowali nowych serc, albo wątrób. Byli na to po prostu zbyt młodzi (poza 5 osobami, średnia wieku wahała się około 30 lat, wliczając w to mnie samego).  
Raz jeden chciałem wyhodować i potem przyszyć utracony w wypadku palec, ale zanim był gotowy, przenieśli mi pacjenta do innej bazy i nic z tego nie wyszło (byłem wtedy bardzo rozczarowany, bo był to najciekawszy medycznie przypadek odkąd tu przyjechałem).  
Dlatego zwykle w laboratorium czekała tam na mnie po prostu wirtualna sterta raportów do uzupełnienia. Kto by pomyślał, jak wielką część mojej pracy będą stanowiły działania nie mające nic wspólnego z ludzkim zdrowiem czy życiem- ja na pewno tak nie pomyślałem, kiedy dawałem z siebie wszystko, żeby zdobyć licencję lekarza trzeciego stopnia.  
Kiedy tu przybyłem i zobaczyłem laboratorium (i uświadomiłem sobie, że będę miał do dyspozycji najwyższej klasy sprzęt i to w takiej ilości…) od poczucia ważności mojej obecnej pracy odrobinkę zakręciło mi się w głowie. Nie sądziłem wtedy, że większości z tych sprzętów nigdy nawet nie uruchomię- bo nie będzie takiej potrzeby. Z biegiem czasu zobojętniałem na ten cały naukowy przepych i nauczyłem się ignorować ukłucia poczucia protestu, że tyle fantastycznego sprzętu marnuje się na tej nieistotnej i nikomu nie potrzebnej bazie.  
Moja kwatera dla kontrastu była natomiast prawie pusta- metalowe wąskie łóżko, przymocowane do podłogi i jednej ze ścian, z cienkim materacem, od którego szybko rozbolały mnie plecy, zanim do niego nie przywykłem (albo zanim nauczyłem się skutecznie ignorować ból naciągniętych mięśni). Pod przeciwległą ścianą stolik przymocowany na stałe do ściany (co może miało być służyć mojej wygodzie, ale ja nie widziałem w tym sensu, bo nie mieliśmy płynąć po wzburzonym morzu, tylko spokojnie krążyć wokół Ganimedesa i jedyne, co mogło nam tu grozić, to utrata sztucznej grawitacji, ale wtedy i tak biurko było mi na nic, bo sam (jak i parę dziesiątek mniej lub bardziej ostrych i niebezpiecznych przedmiotów, które posiadałem) znalazłbym się w powietrzu i nie mógłbym z niego korzystać. Do kompletu przysługiwało mi jeszcze jedno krzesło, co na początku wydawało mi się dość naturalne, skoro mieszkałem tu sam, ale bardzo szybko stało się smutnym symbolem mojej samotności.  
Lecąc tu miałem nadzieję, że nie będę musiał dzielić swojej kwatery ze zbyt wieloma innymi osobami, a kiedy zapewniono mnie, ze będę miał przestrzeń tylko dla siebie musiałem się mocno opanować, żeby nie pokazać, jak bardzo się cieszę. Odkąd zobaczyłem to pomieszczenie po raz pierwszy, przez następne kilka dni chodziłem aż zanadto zadowolony, jak na tutejsze standardy, bo wszyscy dookoła patrzyli na mnie, jak na idiotę, ale tak właśnie reagujesz na własny pokój, jeśli większość dzieciństwa i wczesnej młodości spędzasz w miejscach, gdzie jest zbyt dużo ludzi, by jakąkolwiek przestrzeń można było nazwać tylko swoją.  
Tyle, że kiedy tu pomieszkałem, okazało się, że własny pokój sam w sobie nie jest taki wspaniały; wkrótce mi spowszedniał i w końcu nawet zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy nie wolałbym go z kimś dzielić. Może bym dostał kogoś interesującego jako współlokatora, może bym go polubił, a przynajmniej miałbym kogoś, z kim MUSIAŁBYM od czasu do czasu wymienić kilka zdań. Nie musielibyśmy od razu zostawać przyjaciółmi, ale miałby tu jakieś towarzystwo!  
Zamiast tego miałem do dyspozycji oczywiście komputer i niezły sprzęt do symulacji neuronalnej, ale chociaż nigdy nie miałem do czynienia z tak zaawansowaną podróbką rzeczywistości , nadzwyczaj szybko mnie to znużyło. Oczywiście mogłem się też kontaktować ze światem zewnętrznym i posiadałem uprawnienia dostępu do informacji wojskowych i medycznych pierwszego stopnia utajnienia, ale to było słabe pocieszenie, zwłaszcza wieczorami, kiedy nie miałem nic do roboty, ani nikt mnie nie potrzebował.  
Dlatego sporo ćwiczyłem w pomieszczeniu wspólnym, bo to pozwalało zabić czas, a potem padałem na łóżko i natychmiast zasypiałem.  
Czasami też urządzałem sobie seanse strzelania- do wirtualnych celi, ale jednak. To była jakaś rozrywka, rozwalenie kilkunastu statków kosmicznych i wystrzelanie setki żołnierzy rozładowywało napięcie równie dobrze, co trening na bieżni i było jakim urozmaiceniem. Po takim seansie na chwilę zapomniałem o pustce obecnej egzystencji i potwornej świadomości, że następne kilka lat może wyglądać tak samo.  
Kiedy było więcej ludzi wymagających mojej opieki (a ostatnio zdarzało się, ze miałem nawet równocześnie pod opieką dwóch, czy trzech pacjentów) pomagał mi młody, acz niesamowicie mrukliwy członek zespołu badawczego. Był wysoki, chudy i stale zafrasowany, z permanentną zmarszczką miedzy brwiami, która go postarzała i przez którą przez pierwsze dni naszej znajomości miałem chęć poklepać go po plecach i zapewnić, ze nie ma się czym tak martwic, bo jak coś spieprzy to i tak będzie na mnie. Nie mówiąc o tym, ze nic co tutaj robiliśmy nie wydawało się być naprawdę ważne i jakoś zasadniczo przekraczać możliwości aparatury medycznej.  
Nie pamiętam już, ile razy próbowałem go wciągnąć w rozmowę- nigdy nie udało mi się sprowokować go do złamania tej jakiejś tajnej zasady, która zabraniała mu odzywania się na tematy inne, niż obecna praca, a najlepiej- monosylabami.  
Długo też próbowałem nie brać do siebie jego upartego milczenia, ale w końcu się poddałem, ileż można walczyć z rzeczywistością swoich własnych odczuć? Gdybym miał innych, milszych współpracowników wokół siebie, mógłbym zlekceważyć mrukliwego asystenta (który chyba nie uważał się za mojego asystenta, tylko kogoś najmniej równego stopniem ) i współpracować z nim, bez ulegania wrażeniu, że nie darzy mnie ani sympatią, ani nawet elementarnym szacunkiem. Niestety - wokół nie było nikogo przyjaznego i w tym tkwił główny problem. Baza nie była duża i ŻADNA z pracujących tu osób nie chciała z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli ze mną przebywać i wymienić się choćby uprzejmościami, czy najnowszymi plotkami. Wszyscy, jakby się umówili na jakimś tajnym posiedzeniu, traktowali mnie, jakbym był chory na coś zaraźliwego, albo tak usytuowany nisko w hierarchii, że nie warto było sobie mną zawracać głowę. To było nowe, bardzo nieprzyjemne doznanie- jako dosyć towarzyski facet, nie przywykłem jeszcze do niego- i może nigdy nie miałem przywyknąć, bo czułem się z tym coraz gorzej, a nie lepiej.  
Wczoraj na przykład, kiedy rano wszedłem do laboratorium, które oddano mi do dyspozycji wypełniał je gryzący dym. Coś się tu paliło i to całkiem niedawno. Val- ten mój niewspółpracujący asystent, wyłonił się z przylegającego magazynku leków i zapewnił, drżącym, płaczliwym głosem:  
\- Już zgaszone.  
-Ale co się spaliło?- drążyłem, z ciekawości, albo zwykłego znudzenia.  
\- Nic ważnego.- miał czelność mi odpowiedzieć i jak gdyby nigdy nic, a potem odwrócić się i wyjść, zostawiając mnie pełnego wściekłości, rozżalenia i tak- urażonej dumy. Zacisnąłem pięści w niemej furii, opanowując się ostatkiem sił. Jak on śmiał mnie tak traktować? Przecież był moim asystentem i miał mnie słuchać?  
Dziś było już jednak za późno, żeby domagać się szacunku, a pójście na skargę do bezpośredniego przełożonego (głupiego buca zwanego Jeffem Hooverem, który dostał to stanowisko chyba za to, że był zbyt tępy, żeby móc się czegokolwiek wystraszyć) nie wchodziło w grę, bo nigdy mnie nie słuchał. A jeśli nawet, to w żaden sposób tego nie okazywał- nie przychylał się do moich próśb, ani nie próbował z nimi dyskutować- po prostu milczał, aż przestawałem mówić a potem mnie odsyłał. I nic się nie zmieniało.  
Czy to zatem dziwne, że nie lubię tej pracy? Może jeszcze to nie jest nienawiść, ale niedaleko mi już do niej.  
Wojsko nigdy nie chciało się dzielić informacjami, a mnie traktowano jak zło konieczne, ale ostatnio tych tajemnic zrobiło się za dużo i zaczęły dotyczyć mojego pola zawodowego.  
Kiedy odstawałem polecenie (rozkaz) przeniesienia się tutaj, nie wyobraziłem sobie, że ten przydział tak zmieni moje życie. Nie sądziłem też, że może tu mi być tak… źle i samotnie.  
Myślałem, że w każdej wojskowej bazie jest mniej więcej tak samo- niezbyt ciekawa, nie wymagająca praca, która jednak czasami zdarza się być zajmującą i potrzebną i która w końcu zyskujesz sobie szacunek u innych członków załogi. Na która składają się generalnie niezbyt ciekawi ludzie, wśród których jednak znajdzie się kilku, z którymi warto utrzymywać kontakt, na których można polegać- a nawet, przy lekkim szczęściu- nazwać przyjaciółmi.  
Do niedawna działo się tu tak niewiele, że miałem dużo czasu na analizowanie stanu swoich uczuć, co mi się nie zdarzało często... może nigdy? Do tej pory brałem to, co dawali i pracowałem tam, gdzie mnie posłano. Ponieważ, kiedy jest się sierotą, nie ma się wielkiego wyboru- zanim skończyłem dziesięć lat już to wiedziałem i dlatego po szesnastym roku życia poszedłem do wojska. Przyjęli mnie tam chętnie, bo miałem niezłe wyniki i opowiadałem wszystkim dookoła, że nie marzę o niczym innym, jak o zostaniu lekarzem. Umożliwili mi to, w zamian za to musiałem się tylko stać ich własnością na następne dwadzieścia lat.  
Kiedyś uważałem, że to jest całkiem w porządku- układ jak układ- wymiana, czegoś, co wydawało się bez wartości (mojego czasu) za coś, co było mi potrzebne (wykształcenie). To wydawało się i tak lepsze, niż jakaś zapomniana przez wszystkich kolonia, w nieprzyjaznym świecie, gdzie będę pracować przy wydobyciu czegoś i zostanę okaleczony lub umrę przedwcześnie przy wypadku.  
W tej chwili jednak, w tej bazie, do której wysłali mnie prosto z ostatniego szkolenia, bez podania jakiegokolwiek powodu i co gorsza bez dania mi możliwości, żebym się z tego przydziału jakoś wyplątał- już nie uważałem, że miałem szczęście.  
A tutaj zacząłem nawet kwestionować swoje pragnienie bycia lekarzem. Bo czułem się tutaj od początku najbardziej zbędnym elementem, a to nie działało dobrze na moje morale.  
Przez kilka pierwszych miesięcy nie miałem dosłownie kogo leczyć i nudziłem się śmiertelnie , bardziej, niż tam, skąd przybyłem, czyli na RT 2, sztucznym satelicie Wenus, gdzie było nudno, ale ludzie byli na ogół przyjaźnie nastawieni i rozmowni, więc kiedy nie miałem zajęć, mogłem z kimś porozmawiać albo nawet poderwać jakąś miłą dziewczynę, bo kursy były koedukacyjne (jak mi ciągle powtarzano, nie po to, żebyśmy się wymieniali chorobami wenerycznymi i tworzyli nowe ani nawet nie po to, byśmy się nauczyli jakie są ich objawy i jak je skutecznie leczyć). Uczyłem się tam leczyć wszystko: od prozaicznych obrażeń poprzez znane choroby aż do przygotowania na ewentualne, nieznane jeszcze nikomu drobnoustroje, które kolonizatorzy mogli napotkać na nowo odkrytych planetach. Czyli zupełnie normalny program, nic nadzwyczajnego.  
Do leczenia na bieżąco zdarzały się nam tam proste przypadki: głównie powierzchowne rany od narzędzi, poparzenia i przypadki przedwczesnego raka(promieniowanie było tam duże, a nie wszystkim chciało się przestrzegać bardzo ścisłych przepisów postępowania podczas pracy poza ochroną antyradiacyjnego pancerza bazy. Czasem ktoś komuś przyłożył w bójce mocniej, niż zwykle, czego wynikiem były złamane szczęki, ręce i żebra. Czasem komuś spadła odporność i trzeba było powtórzyć szczepienia dla jego najbliższych współpracowników. Czasem ktoś cos przywlókł ze sobą z innej bazy (nikt tam nie przylatywał prosto z Ziemi, to była nie ważna stacja , bez renomy i większego znaczenia. Czasem zdarzały się nam proste zatrucia pokarmowe, a jeden raz ktoś prawie się udławił w trakcie posiłku- nic dziwnego, nic specjalnego- zupełnie zwyczajne sytuacje, naturalne w miejscu zamieszkałych przez kilka tysięcy osób pochodzących nie tylko z Ziemi. Mieliśmy dużo czasu na naukę i interakcje społeczne we własnym gronie.  
Przez te pół roku, jakie tam spędziłem, umarło tych dwóch ludzi- żołnierz, który popełnił prawdopodobnie samobójstwo i robotnik, na którego przewróciła się, źle zabezpieczona wyciągarka.  
Nie do mnie należała śledztwo w obu tych sprawach, ale oba przypadki były dosyć oczywiste. Proste i zrozumiałe nawet dla dziecka (o ile rozumiałoby ideę samobójstwa).  
Ale tutaj było zupełnie inaczej- nie tylko z powodu młodego wieku przebywających tu osób. Prawie nikomu nic się nie zdarzało (albo, jeśli się zdarzało, to z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie trafiał pod moja opiekę) I tak było przez jakiś czas.  
A potem, jakieś trzy miesiące temu, nagle zacząłem być naprawdę potrzebny. Myślałem, ze kiedy wreszcie będę miał cokolwiek do roboty, odetchnę z ulgą, zrozumiem wreszcie czemu tu w ogóle jestem.  
Ale moja przydatność to oznaczała po prostu tyle, że ludziom tu pracującym stawała się coraz częściej jakaś krzywda- wcale mnie to nie ucieszyło i to nie tylko dlatego, ze mam wysoki poziom empatii i żal mi było tych poranionych ludzi. Bo to nie były nawet choroby, czy zatrucia pokarmowe- to wszystko były przypadki ciężkiego, coraz cięższego pobicia.  
I w dodatku obrażenia stawały się coraz dziwaczniejsze i bardziej niepokojące.  
Coraz mniej możliwe do wytłumaczenia pracą, jaką wykonywali.  
Zacząłem się zastanawiać, co się dzieje i analizować wszystko, łącznie z okolicznościami mojego przeniesienia tutaj. Na pewno było podejrzanie szybkie (jak teraz zacząłem uważać) - wytłumaczono je wtedy tym, że miejscowy lekarz rozchorował się nagle, a że był już stary, usunięto go po prostu i zastąpiono nowym- czyli mną. Niby nic nadzwyczajnego, ale w obliczu nowych faktów zastanawiałem się bardzo mocno, na co zachorował ten lekarz i czy przez przypadek nie zatuszowano jego śmierci.  
Możliwe zresztą, że niczego nie tuszowano- po prostu nikt mi o tym nie powiedział, bo nie musiał. Bo tutaj rozmawiają ze mną tylko wtedy, gdy muszą – tak samo pracownicy naukowi jak i żołnierze, którzy ich… pilnują. Czego raczej się domyśliłem, niż dowiedziałem. Wszystkiego musiałem się domyślić, bo cokolwiek się tu działo, informowano mnie o tym skąpo i tylko w zakresie, który był bezpośrednio związany z moją pracą, o ile w ogóle.  
Oto co sobie poskładałem, stopniowo, z zasłyszanych urywków rozmów na stołówce, kiedy starałem się posłuchać jak najwięcej, sprawiając równocześnie wrażenie, że w najmniejszym stopniu nie interesuje mnie temat rozmowy oraz pojedynczych zdań, które wydobyłem z ogłupiałych bólem i lekami pacjentów: baza, na której się znajdowałem należy do jakiejś niewyobrażalnie bogatej i obdarzonej niemożliwymi do ogarnięcia wpływami prywatnej firmy, której nazwy nikt, i tak nie chciał mi zdradzić na wszelki wypadek (ale pewnie i tak by mi niewiele powiedział, chyba, ze przez przypadek używam na co dzień produktów, które produkują w swoich fabrykach). W związku z tym nie podlega tak naprawdę w ogóle żadnemu z ziemskich rządów a wojsko, które tu stacjonuje nie jest tak naprawdę zwyczajnym wojskiem, tylko jakąś super tajną formacją, wyszkoloną przez tą firmę do najtrudniejszych zadań, włącznie z kontaktem z wszelkimi formami pozaziemskiego życia. Bazę zbudowano na wszelki wypadek tak daleko od ziemskiej jurysdykcji najprawdopodobniej dlatego, by nic, co tutaj zostanie odkryte, albo co gorsza STWORZONE, nie mogło być uznane za zagrożenie dla dziesięciu biliardów mieszkańców Ziemi i zniszczone (albo zagarnięte) pod tym pretekstem. Wydaje mi się tez ,ze głównym celem naszej bazy, tym, dla którego ściągnięto tu najgenialniejszych ludzi, jakich można kupić, jest stworzenie jakiejś mega super broni. Prawdopodobnie biologicznej, albo łączonej, biologiczno- mechanicznej. Możliwe, że wykorzystując do tego organizmy znalezione poza Układem Słonecznym przez ich ekspedycje badawcze. Klonują tu też ludzi, co od niedawna jest znowu nielegalne na naszej ojczystej planecie (która dla wielu, w tym mnie samego, jest ojczysta tylko z nazwy- ponieważ nigdy na niej nie byli)  
Możliwe jednak, ze przepisy się znów zmieniły (zmieniają się nieustannie, tak, ze mało kto za tym nadąża, zwłaszcza jeśli tam nie mieszka). Albo nikogo tu to nie obchodzi, bo do stacji i tak nie przedostanie się nikt z zewnątrz, poza wojskowymi. Nawet zapasy przychodzą transporterami oznaczonymi jak wojskowe- widziałem to kiedyś na ekranie, przechodząc korytarzem 11- E. Miałem akurat szczęście, bo generalnie nie pozwalają mi łazić samopas- wszystko tutaj jest top secret i nie dla oczu niewtajemniczonego półcywila, takiego jak ja, ale wtedy musiałem iść do tego biedaka, którego nie mogli ruszyć, bo był przyszpilony do podłogi pogiętym stołem, z płucem przebitym stalową rurką. Uznali, że lepiej mnie do niego zaprowadzić, żebym go wstępnie ustabilizował i zapobiegł utopieniu się we własnej krwi, niż wycinać go z tego żelastwa i transportować do sali. Myślę, że nie miał szans tego przeżyć i tylko dlatego mnie do niego zaprowadzili.  
Normalnie nie pozwalają mi wychodzić poza sektor C składający się z kilkunastu korytarzy- do innych sektorów nie mam po prostu przepustek, równie dobrze mogliby tam trzymać kosmitów i super niebezpieczne materiały, a ja nic bym o tym nie wiedział. Bo nikt ze mną nie rozmawia.  
Jakby im zabronili.  
Albo jakby się mnie bali.  
Nie, to nie tak- na pewno nie bali się mnie. Jestem drobny i nie wyglądam groźnie, nawet, gdybym włożył na siebie zintegrowany pancerz JK-40 połączony z miotaczem ognia.  
Oni boją się czegoś innego, nie mnie, ale się boją. Czegoś innego, niż swoich przełożonych.  
Mogę się oczywiście mylić- być może nie chcą ze mną rozmawiać, tylko dlatego, że mnie nie lubią- jestem nowy, półcywil i zabroniono im się ze mną zadawać, ale jestem pewien, że jeszcze czegoś się boją. Widzę to w ich twarzach i spiętych ciałach, nawet wtedy, kiedy myślą, ze są sami w swoim gronie. Poruszają się tak, jakby w każdej chwili coś mogło ich zaatakować. Zresztą… mnie też już niewiele dzieli od tego stanu- na razie tylko źle sypiam, co nie jest niespodziewane, kiedy prawie codziennie widuje koszmarne i niewytłumaczalne (oraz przez nikogo nie wytłumaczone) wypadki, które stają się w dodatku coraz bardziej krwawe i coraz częściej kończą się odesłaniem delikwenta do jednostki szpitalnej, ponieważ jest niezdolny do dalszej służby.  
To sprawia, że czuje się bezsilny.  
A brak jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień oczywiście nie pomaga mi się uspokoić.  
Już dwa razy tak jakby pokłóciłem się o to z bezpośrednim przełożonym- tak jakby pokłóciłem, bo tylko ja byłem zły; on głównie milczał, co jeszcze bardziej wyprowadzało mnie z równowagi.  
Kiedy ochłonąłem i przyszedłem do niego następnego dnia w lepszym nastroju- skutek był podobny. Próba wyjaśnienia mu, że muszę znać prawdziwe przyczyny tych wypadków, żeby się na nie przygotować była bezowocna jak łapanie wszy w JK-40. Nawet nie udawał, że mnie słucha, o zrozumieniu nie mówiąc.  
Czy wymagam za dużo?  
Chciałem tylko wiedzieć, co zabija tych ludzi, których mam pod opieką; bo jest w tym świetne, a ja od dłuższego czasu podejrzewałem, że to coś jest nadludzko silne i szybkie.  
Chyba, że jest tych cosiów więcej, niż jedno. Ale chyba tym bardziej powinienem wiedzieć, z czym mamy do czynienia? Mnie się to wydaje logiczne, jemu- najwyraźniej nie, bo zlekceważył mnie, jak zwykle. Fuknął tylko na koniec rozmowy, jakbym go zdołała jednak lekko wyprowadzić z równowagi i spojrzał na mnie z wyraźnym ostrzeżeniem z oczach. Ciekawe, kiedy zacznie mi grozić? I ciekawe czym, skoro teraz mnie zaczęli potrzebować?  
Oczywiście- mam wybór. Mógłbym po prostu uznać, że to tylko przypadkowy zbieg okoliczności, że obrażenia, z którymi ostatnio mam coraz częściej do czynienia są wynikiem bójek i normalnej, ludzkiej nieostrożności. Wiem , jak sfrustrowani potrafią być ludzie zamknięci na długo w małej przestrzeni i choć większość z nas urodziła Issę i wychowała na podobnych bazach i miała czas przywyknąć (oraz sam zaordynowałem wszystkim codzienną dawkę Leucide, która uspokaja i pozwala znosić tutejsze warunki bez skutków ubocznych). Mógłbym wreszcie uznać, że, znudzony do granic możliwości i przez to żądny sensacji, źle zrozumiałem i wyolbrzymiłem te strzępy informacji, które podsłuchałem i wycisnąłem z rannych żołnierzy tyle, że… po pierwsze- nie robili by wtedy wokół tego tyle tajemnicy i nie musiałbym używać takich podstępów, żeby się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć, a po drugie- przedwczoraj badałem bardzo poważnie pogryzionego żołnierza (to zdarzyło się po raz pierwszy) i kiedy czyściłem mu ranę, mogłem dobrze się jej przyjrzeć. Układ zębów (choć nie ich liczba) była podejrzanie podobny do ludzkiego. Ale głębokość i wygląd rany sugerowały, że to coś, co go ugryzło, nie mogło być człowiekiem. W każdym razie nie modyfikowanym.  
Cokolwiek więc tu badają- ma dziwnie ludzkie zęby i siłę bestii.  
I ma być nową bronią, jak zrozumiałem z tych kilku podsłuchanych zdań. 

***

Dzisiaj w nocy obudził mnie jakiś dźwięk. Nie było to wycie któregoś z licznych tu alarmów, ani niskie buczenie, które prawdopodobnie towarzyszy pracy maszyn podtrzymujących sztuczną grawitację, ani nawet wizg zepsutego wiatraka wentylacji, który to dźwięk znałem aż nazbyt dobrze.  
Nie mam pojęcia, co to było- powiedziałbym, że to jakieś małe zwierzę, ale tu ich nie ma, przynajmniej nie oficjalnie.  
Ale ostatnio zacząłem kwestionować wszystko, co mi oficjalnie komunikowali.  
Odruchowo walnąłem w ścianę, żeby to coś uciszyć, gdyby było żywe i mogło mnie usłyszeć. I natychmiast ucichło, aż się zdziwiłem, ale nie wiem, czy to przeze mnie. Ręka mnie zabolała, zacząłem kląć i całkiem się rozbudziłem..  
Wydaje mi się, że już nie zasnąłem aż do pobudki, nasłuchując, czy jeszcze czegoś nie usłyszę, ale może mi się w końcu przysnęło.  
Zastanawiałem się, co mam zrobić, nie wiedząc, czy to coś ważnego i lepiej to zgłosić, czy dać sobie spokój bo mam wrażenie, że oni tu strasznie nie lubią, jak się im zawraca głowę takimi rzeczami, jak przeciekająca rura, albo zepsuły wiatrak. Nawet zwykli robotnicy mają się za bardzo ważnych i rzadko reagowali na to, co im do tej pory zgłaszałem. Dobrze, że do tej pory to nie było nic ważnego.  
Przy śniadaniu, obserwując jak wszyscy dookoła zajmują się swoimi sprawami i jak zwykle mają mnie w nosie, postanowiłem nikomu nic nie mówić. Jeśli to się powtórzy, to się jeszcze zastanowię.

***

Powtórzyło się jeszcze tego samego dnia po ostatnim posiłku.  
I od razu także się wyjaśniło- te dziwne odgłosy niosły się przewodami wentylacyjnymi z jakiegoś miejsca w bazie, gdzie siedział zamknięty ktoś tak samotny, jak ja. Kiepsko go było słychać, z czego wywnioskowałem, że musi być po drugiej stronie bazy, ale udało się nam zamienić kilka zdań.  
To on zaczął rozmowę:  
\- Kim jesteś?  
Zaskoczony zapomniałem o manierach i odpowiedziałem pytaniami:  
\- Co? Kim TY jesteś?  
Powiedział cos, czego nie usłyszałem, więc krzyknąłem:  
\- Nic nie słyszę! Możesz głośniej?  
Coś zatrzeszczało, a potem usłyszałem go wyraźnej.  
\- Trzymają mnie tutaj , chociaż nie tego chcę. Nie zrobiłem nic złego.  
\- A jak ci na imię? Ja jestem lekarzem i nazywam się John Watson. Pewnie cię już gdzieś widziałem.  
\- Chyba nie.- powiedział ciszej.- Lekarz?  
\- Łatam całą załogę i próbuje ich utrzymać przy życiu. Ostatnio mam nawet za dużo roboty. A ty jesteś żołnierzem?  
\- Nie.  
Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Nie lubiłem ich.  
Od razu zacząłem mu też współczuć. Pewnie chłopak przeskrobał coś małego ale oni go wsadzili do aresztu bo taki mają ten swój głupi regulamin.  
\- Co zrobiłeś?  
Na to pytanie już nie odpowiedział. Pewnie nie mógł. Może przyszedł strażnik?  
Szkoda, że nie usłyszałem jak mu na imię, pewnie komuś coś odpyskował i wsadzili go za to na kilka dni. Dziwne tylko, że tak dobrze go było słychać, ale nie mnie oceniać tutejszy system wentylacji. Tak w ogóle to nie narzekam- ta krótka rozmowa i tak była najmilszym kontaktem z drugim człowiekiem, jaki mnie tu spotkał od dawna. Muszę się go zapytać jak ma na imię, następnym razem. O ile jeszcze jakieś będą.  
Gdybym kogokolwiek chciał ze mną rozmawiać, popytałbym na stołówce o tego chłopaka, którego w głowie zacząłem już nazywać „Tym z wentylacji”(choć to głupie, bo przecież on nie siedzi w mojej ścianie, tylko w jakiejś małej celi pewnie z pół kilometra ode mnie). Ale ponieważ było jak było, nie miałem się komu pochwalić moją nową znajomością.  
Jedzenie było, jak zwykle w takich miejscach, właściwie pozbawione smaku. Wypełnione potrzebnymi wartościami odżywczymi, a kiedy to potrzebne- lekarstwami, spersonalizowane tak, żeby każdy członek załogi dostawał to, czego potrzebuje jego organizm, ale… pozbawione smaku poza tą syntetyczna słodyczą, albo, w przypadku dan głównie proteinowych- jakimś mdłym posmakiem, pozostawiającym osad na języku.  
Może dlatego posiłki ogólnie nie były radosnymi wydarzeniami i nie sprzyjały stworzeniu luźnej atmosfery ani nawet przyjaznej współpracy.  
Żołnierze trzymali się razem, naukowcy siadywali małymi grupkami, obsługa w ogóle jadała o innej porze- a ja, bez kategorii-nie znalazłem miejsca w żadnej z tych grup. 

***

Dzisiaj było trochę spokojniej – to znaczy ja miałem spokój, bo nikomu nic się nie stało, ale po drugim posiłku usłyszałem kilka alarmów i łomot butów na korytarzach. Nic mi nie powiedzieli, więc może to były jakieś ćwiczenia- często je tu robią, chyba musi im się nudzić. Tyle broni w posiadaniu naładowanych testosteronem facetów, najczęściej posiadających poprawiony genotyp i nic do zabijania, poza sobą nawzajem… muszą być na co dzień bardzo sfrustrowani. Jak o tym pomyśleć w ten sposób, to prawie można im współczuć. Kiedy tylko nie są denerwujący.

Wracałem tego dnia do swojej kwatery lekko podekscytowany- widocznie brak prawdziwego kontaktu z ludźmi dał mi się tak bardzo we znaki, że czekałem nawet na krótką pogawędkę o niczym poważnym; z kimś, kogo nawet nie mogłem zobaczyć.  
Ale gdyby mi powiedział, jak się nazywa, mógłbym go może jakoś odszukać, kiedy go wypuszczą.  
Siedząc i udając przed sobą, że wcale nie nasłuchuję odgłosów w ścianie, przeglądałem znane na pamięć materiały na temat najbardziej powszechnych chorób, kiedy usłyszałem najpierw to ciche skrobanie i szuranie (domyśliłem się, że to odgłos przesuwania kratki, żeby łatwiej nam było się usłyszeć) a potem ten sam, młody, choć równocześnie dość głęboki głos:  
\- Lekarzu, jesteś tam?  
\- Jestem.- uśmiechałem się do siebie.- Lekarzu brzmi dość dziwnie, możesz mi mówić John. A ty jak się nazywasz? Jakoś cię muszę nazywać.  
\- Różnie mnie nazywają…- powiedział z wahaniem.  
\- Ale masz chyba jakieś imię? - zapytałem i zrobiło mi się go trochę żal. Widocznie jego też nie lubili i przezywali, a on był zbyt młody, żeby to zlekceważyć i utrudnić im zabawę i pewnie nie potrafił też się im skutecznie postawić.  
\- Chyba…- zastanawiał się tak długo, że aż zacząłem podejrzewać, że coś tam u niego się stało i musiał przerwać kontakt.  
\- Nie pamiętam.- wyznał w końcu, czym potwierdził moje obawy, że jest z nim kiepsko. Zlitowałem się nad nim:  
\- To jakbyś chciał się nazywać?  
\- Chyba Sherlock.- powiedział po niepokojąco długiej ciszy. Ucieszyłem się, że wreszcie mogę go jakoś nazywać. Nigdy bym nie przypuścił, ze znajomość imienia ma takie znaczenie.  
\- Co robisz?  
\- Siedzę w tym pokoju i nie mogę stąd wyjść. Nie pozwalają mi.  
\- Sam siądziesz?  
\- Tak. Często. Oni mnie nie lubią.  
\- Jacy oni? – zastanawiałem się, jaki obraz sytuacji mogę sklecić, z tych jego krótkich wypowiedzi.  
\- Wszyscy. –może mi się wydawało, ale zabrzmiało mi to bardzo smutno. Kiedyś powiedziałbym, że to prawdopodobnie niemożliwe, żeby być nie lubianym przez wszystkich, to po tym, jak tu spędziłem parę miesięcy, już nie byłem taki pewny.  
\- Widzę, że się mnie boją.  
\- Taak?- to mnie zaskoczyło. Na tyle, że nie uwierzyłem. Gdyby to było prawdą- byłoby bardzo niezwykłe. Wytłumaczyłem więc to sobie jako myślenie życzeniowe- chciał, żeby się go bali, bo tak naprawdę ON się ich bał.  
\- I ciągle dają mi do jedzenia różne złe rzeczy, a ja… ciągle jestem głodny!- wybuchnął frustracją.  
„Pewnie dają mu jakieś zepsute świństwo.” pomyślałem i gdybym mógł, oddałbym mu połowę swojej porcji. Na pewno potrzebował jej bardziej, niż ja.  
\- Nie chcę tu już być.- poskarżył się otwarcie, a ja poprawiłem się na krześle, bo było mi przykro.- Tu jest za zimno. A oni mnie nie słuchają. Tylko ciągle chcą, żebym coś dla nich robił. Nudne rzeczy.  
\- Jakie rzeczy?- zapytałem, choć to właściwie nie miało znaczenia. Przecież i tak nie mogłem mu pomóc, czegokolwiek bym się od niego dowiedział i jak bardzo oburzające by to nie było.  
\- Nudne. W kółko to samo. Nie chcę już tego robić.  
Zamknęli go w areszcie i jeszcze nie pozwalali siedzieć w spokoju? dlatego moje następne pytanie było całkiem naturalne:  
\- Co mógłbym zrobić, żeby ci było lepiej? Teraz?  
\- Opowiedz mi o innych planetach. O tych, na których byłeś, o których słyszałeś… jak tam jest? A w ogóle- skąd jesteś?  
\- Z wielu miejsc. Urodziłem się na BG- 34, ale potem podpisałem kontrakt z wojskiem i od tej pory przenosili mnie w różne miejsca w całym układzie słonecznym… Nie wiem za dużo o innych planetach…- przyznałem, bo nigdy nie byłem zaineresowany kosmosem, ale w końcu i tak zacząłem opowiadać o tych kilku miejscach, o których cokolwiek wiedziałem, bo co innego miałem mu do zaoferowania? Poza tym to zabrzmiało prawie jak dziecięca prośba o bajki na dobranoc. A bajek mogłem mu opowiedzieć bardzo dużo.  
Tyle, że bardzo szybko okazało się, że on nie chce bajek, bo interesują go tylko suche fakty a nie podkolorowane historie o ludziach, których znałem i z którymi cos niecoś przeżyłem. Chciał słuchać tylko o danych fizyczno-geograficznych. I statkach kosmicznych.  
\- Dużo latałeś?- usłyszałem zainteresowanie w jego głosie i pomyślałem, że musiał być naprawdę młody, bo rzadko kto teraz nie jest przenoszony z miejsca na miejsce na pokładach różnych jednostek.  
\- Dużo.  
\- Opowiedz mi o tym. Opowiedz wszystko.  
No tak- odwieczna ciekawość młodych chłopców, zawsze żądnych wiedzy na temat osiągów statków, pełnych podziwu wobec ich specyfikacji i warunków życia na nich. Skoro go to interesowało… mogłem nieco zaspokoić jego ciekawość.  
A on chłonął każde moje słowo, dopytując o szczegóły i wykazując się zadziwiającą pamięcią… Od dawna nie czułem się tak uważnie słuchany i to było naprawdę miłe uczucie.  
Szokowała mnie tylko jego pamięć do szczegółów- czasem coś powtarzał po mnie, żeby dopytać o coś, i brzmiało to, jakby sobie gdzieś zapisywał, a potem czytał mi na głos. Ale kiedy go o to spytałem wprost, zaprzeczył, przechwalając się:  
\- To łatwe. Ja tak mam- pamiętam wszystko, nie muszę zapisywać.  
Uwierzyłem mu, co rodziło inne pytania:  
\- Podrasowali cię? –zaryzykowałem pytanie. Do tej pory wielu uważało je za bezczelne, choć równocześnie sami chcieli poprawiać genotyp swoich dzieci. Modyfikowano wszystko, co się dało zmodyfikować, choć najprościej było z cechami fizycznymi- na tyle prosto, że około 80% żołnierzy, wysyłanych do walki albo na misje poza układem słonecznym było ulepszonych. Teoretycznie- powinni być żołnierzami idealnymi: byli silniejsi, wytrzymalsi, także na brak grawitacji, przeciążenie, mniejszą ilość tlenu w atmosferze i odporni na większość chorób.  
W rzeczywistości… nie było już tak dobrze. Ceną za te wszystkie zalety okazywała się często nadmierna agresja, niestabilna osobowość i zestaw chorób na które „normalni” nie chorowali. A także- i to było chyba najgorsze, bo sprawiało dużo problemów w takim skomplikowanym środowisku- obniżona inteligencja.  
Na tej bazie było ich kilkunastu- można to było łatwo poznać po wyglądzie i zachowaniu. Do niedawna nie rozumiałem czemu jest ich tu tak wielu, bo przecież nie mieli nic do roboty. Mieli pilnować żeby naukowcy się nie pozabijali, jak się pokłócą o wyniki badań?  
Aż zaczęli mi ich przynosić do ambulatorium albo przyprowadzać mnie do nich, kiedy wykrwawiali się na podłogę albo zwijali z bólu, krwawiąc do środka. I nagle ich obecność zaczęła mieć więcej sensu. Skoro coś potrafiło im zrobić taką krzywdę, to znaczy, że hodowali tu coś naprawdę nadludzko silnego, a to usprawiedliwiało zakwaterowanie takiej liczby ulepszonych. Ale on podobno nie był żołnierzem?  
Mój rozmówca nie obraził się na moje pytanie i odpowiedział bardzo szybko:  
\- Ulepszyli, ale coś poszło nie tak, jak powinno. Ciągle to powtarzają.  
„No i mamy rozwiązanie tego, co robisz tu na tej zapomnianej przez wszystkich bazie.”  
Ulepszanie nie zawsze się udawało, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o podrasowanie intelektu ludzkiego embrionu- podobno ponad 50% takich zarodków nie nadawała się potem do samodzielnego życia, bez maszyn podtrzymujących życie. Czasami ten fakt wychodził na jaw zbyt późno i nie terminowano ciąży. Widocznie nie da się bezkarnie grzebać w genach (a może nadal jeszcze nie umieliśmy tego robić wystarczająco dobrze) bo tak, jak w przypadku podrasowanych fizycznie , tutaj tez bardzo często były efekty uboczne. Większość super inteligentnych dzieci rodziło się z różnymi defektami emocjonalnymi, często do stopnia uniemożliwiającego im współpracę z innymi ludźmi. Za to bardzo dobrze dogadywały się z maszynami- i najczęściej do tego je potem zatrudniano.  
To by wyjaśniało dlaczego ten mój znajomy siedzi w zamknięciu- możliwe, że nawet nie rozumiał, że łamie jakieś nie zapisane zasady… Od razu zrobiło mi się go jeszcze bardziej żal.  
\- Można ci jakoś pomóc? No wiesz...- nie wiedziałem, jak skończyć to zdanie, ale może on miał jakiś pomysł? Ja przecież nie dorównywałem mu intelektem.  
\- Chciałbym już się stąd wydostać. Ale jeszcze nie wiem, jak.  
\- Z aresztu?  
\- Nie, z tej bazy. Nie lubię tych wszystkich ludzi. Nikt mnie nie pyta, czego chcę. Po prostu każą mi coś robić, nawet, jak to jest nudne, albo nieprzyjemne. I ciągle jest tak samo…  
\- Dla ciebie pewnie wszystko jest nudne.- zażartowałem. Choć może to właśnie była prawda: jeśli był ulepszony intelektualnie, myślał szybciej niż wszyscy dookoła, ze mną włącznie.  
Ale on wziął mnie na serio i odparł:  
\- Pilotowanie statku nie byłoby nudne.  
\- Pewnie tak.- tu się zgodziłem.- Przynajmniej na początku, zanim byś tego nie opanował, potem nawet i to by ci spowszedniało.  
Cisza wydawał się brzmieć jak brak zgody.  
\- Ale zawsze możesz spróbować się tego nauczyć.- zaproponowałem.  
\- Jak!?- to go zainteresowało.  
\- Większość komputerów jest w sieci i…  
\- Te z mojej części nie są… próbowałem, nic tam nie ma o pilotowaniu.  
Pewnie odcięli część badawcza, żeby utrzymać ta swoja super Tajemnice.  
\- To możesz spróbować w stołówce na przykład.  
\- A czy ty umiesz pilotować cos?  
Zastanowiłem się.  
\- Właściwie chyba tak, musiałem przejść standardowe szkolenie, na takie małe patrolowce i dostawczaki.  
Zacząłem mu opowiadać o tamtym szkoleniu i przy okazji przypomniałem sobie różne śmieszne wypadki, a tajemniczy Sherlock z wentylacji słuchał chciwie, choć niecierpliwie i dopytywał przede wszystkim o techniczne szczegóły, które oczywiście nie utrwaliły mi się w pamięci. On jednak wiedział, jak dopytywać i jakoś niepostrzeżenie minął nam czas do wyłączenia świateł. Obiecałem mu wtedy , że na następny raz przygotuje się lepiej i będę wiedział więcej o tym, o czym chce słuchać najbardziej i ucichł, pozwalając mi zasnąć.

Tej nocy znów miałem koszmary, mimo interesujących wydarzeń na jawie (a może właśnie przez nie?). Jak zwykle śniły mi się upokarzające i często bolesne rzeczy, które musiałem znieść przy okazji wstępnego szkolenia wojskowego, kiedy jeszcze byłem zagubionym szczylem, który nie wiedział, co potrafi i jak ma sobie poradzić w nowym środowisku. We śnie mój mózg odtwarzał najgorsze urazy i przegrane walki, które kosztowały mnie najwięcej… ale nigdy, do tej pory, nie śniło mi się to tak CZĘSTO, jak tutaj, w tej nieszczęsnej bazie.  
Tak wiele razy budziłem się tutaj zlany potem i z zaciśniętymi pięściami, szybko bijącym sercem- gotów do walki albo ucieczki. Ucieczki, której stąd nie było- bo nie było ani jak ani gdzie uciekać: wojsko było wszędzie i nie wydostałbym się stąd bez ich pozwolenia.  
A ta świadomość nie wpływała pozytywnie na moja świadomą część i być może przyczyniła się do zwiększenia ilości koszmarów.  
A także, oczywiście, nie wpływało oczywiście na mój stosunek do żołnierzy- w ogóle, a zwłaszcza tych tutaj, których codziennie mijałem w korytarzach, obok których siadywałem na stołówce i których… musiałem leczyć. Nie chciałem, by umierali, ale coraz trudniej było mi ich widzieć jako bezbronne ofiary czegoś przerażającego, co próbowało ich zabić, bo to JA czułem się jak ICH ofiarą.  
W snach często z nimi walczyłem, albo próbowałem im uciec, przez nie kończące się metalowe korytarze.  
I zawsze byłem tam sam.  
Nigdy nikt nie był po mojej stronie.  
Zupełnie tak, jak w mojej realności.

***

Większość wolnego czasu tego dnia spędziłem wyszukując mu informacje o koloniach (dużej części nie było w dostępnej sieci, bo były tajne, inne sponsorowane prywatnie, a tak w ogóle miało się na tym znałem, bo mało mnie to do tej pory interesowało, ale chciałem sprawić Sherlockowi przyjemność i okazać się użytecznym).  
Ciekawość chłopaka była nagrodą za moje wysiłki- gardło mi zachrypło od czytania mu tego wszystkiego co znalazłem, a on i tak pytał dalej.  
W końcu miałem dosyć.  
\- Muszę coś zjeść. Ale jak wrócę to znowu ci poczytam… nie wyłaczę nawet komputera… -powiedziałem zrezygnowany i nie bez poczucia winy wymknąłem się do stołówki.  
Gdy wróciłem, później, niż zwykle- bo znowu był jakiś alarm i musiałem czekać, aż nas wypuszcza po posiłku, wydawało mi się przez chwile, że moja kwatera wyglądała jakoś inaczej.  
Złożyłem tona karb zmęczenia- i zawołałem do zakrytego kratą otworu w ścianie:  
\- Sherlock!- ale już się nie odezwał tego dnia. Za co czułem się trochę winny.

Następnego dnia już nie chciał rozmawiać o koloniach, tylko znowu o statkach i choć tego nie rozumiałem, dostosowałem się, bo w tej sytuacji nie wyobrażałem sobie ze mógłbym postąpić inaczej. Wdzięczność Sherlocka mi wystarczała – to i świadomość ze mam tu wreszcie kogoś, kto chce ze mną rozmawiać, potrzebuje mnie i mogę mu pomóc.  
Rozmawialiśmy tak często i tak długo, jak się dało, czasem nawet po zgaszeniu świateł, gdy okazywało się, że żadnemu z nas nie chce się właściwie spać.  
W końcu zacząłem go pytać o przeszłość, ale albo zbywał moje pytania, albo wręcz ich nie rozumiał, bo czasem odpowiadał zupełnie nie na temat, przynajmniej moim zdaniem.  
Być może byłem zbyt naiwny, ale pomyślałem, że moglibyśmy się zaprzyjaźnić, gdybym tylko utrzymał z nim kontakt po wyjściu z aresztu. Powiedziałem mu to, badając, czy też tak uważa, a jego reakcja mnie zadziwiła swoją żywiołowością:  
\- Tak! Chciałbym bardzo mieć przyjaciela! Tylko ty ze mną rozmawiasz, tak normalnie, jak w filmach, które ostatnio mi pokazali. Chcę mieć takiego przyjaciela jak w tych filmach…  
\- No to… fajnie. To nic dużego… Tak robią znajomi.- powiedziałem skromnie.  
\- Ale nikt inny mnie nie słucha. Nikt nie chce mi pomóc stad wyjść…  
\- Masz pecha widocznie, trafiłeś na jakichś…- stłumiłem przekleństwo.  
Zastanawiałem się chwilę.  
\- Czekaj, a jak cię rozpoznam? Jak wyglądasz?  
\- Jak wyglądam?- znów weszliśmy na temat, w którym nie czuł się zbyt pewnie. - No, chyba to nie jest trudne pytanie?- zaśmiałem się.- Musiałeś się przecież kiedyś widzieć w lustrze…  
\- W lustrze?  
Milczałem. Czego tu można nie zrozumieć?  
\- Ostatnio bardzo się zmieniłem.- odpowiedział w końcu.  
\- Schudłeś? Zapuściłeś włosy?- zażartowałem. I bardzo szybko zrozumiałem, że to wcale nie był żart.  
\- Nie…- znów dłuższą przerwa, która próbowałem jakoś wypełnić znaczeniem. Czy oni mu coś zrobili? Torturowali go? Głodzili? Zmarszczyłem brwi w bezsilnej wściekłości. Z tego, co widziałem, czuli się tu raczej bezkarni i mogli mu zrobić dosłownie wszystko- obciąć nogę na przykład.  
\- Pobili cię jakoś mocno? zrobili ci jakaś krzywdę?- wyrzuciłem szybko, modląc się w duchu, żeby nie mieć racji.-Może uda mi się do ciebie jakoś…  
\- Nie!- przerwał mi.- Oni mnie nie biją, oni tylko… ale wszystko już się zagoiło.  
Czyli jednak go torturowali, jakoś. Albo i gorzej…  
\- Ale możesz się ruszać, masz wszystkie… kończyny?-zapytałem z drżeniem serca.  
\- Tak- odpowiedział niecierpliwie, i mu uwierzyłem. Być może tylko dlatego, że wołałem to od martwienia się.  
\- Jestem zdrowy.- czy wydawało mi się, czy był urażony?- I wyglądam OK. Oni tak mówią. Jeśli chcesz mnie rozpoznać to jestem wysoki. Wyższy, niż wszyscy, których znam i bardzo chudy. Mam ciemne włosy, które się plączą. Chciałbym żeby pozwolili mi je całkiem usunąć, ale nie pozwalają…  
Próbowałem sobie to wyobrazić i przypomnieć, czy widziałem tu kiedykolwiek kogoś takiego- chudego, wysokiego, z ciemnymi, długimi włosami?  
\- Nie kojarzę cię. A oczy? też masz ciemne?  
\- Jasne. Dziwne- według nich. I skórę też bardzo białą. Wyróżniam się i kiedy mnie spotkasz, to na pewno mnie poznasz.  
Miałem lekkie wątpliwości, więc dopytywałem, nie wiem po co, właściwie , pewnie głownie z ciekawości:  
\- A ile masz lat?  
\- Wyglądam na dwadzieścia, tak ciągle mówią.  
\- Dobrze, to już jakiś konkret… Wiesz, kiedy cię wypuszczą? Coś ci powiedzieli? Może mógłbym…  
\- Nie! Nie rób nic. Nie mogą się dowiedzieć, że się z tobą kontaktuje. Coś wymyśle, już niedługo…  
\- Co?- zapytałem bezmyślnie, skupiony na możliwych rozwiązaniach tej sytuacji.  
\- Jak stad uciec.- odparł i zaśmiałem się odruchowo, jakby zażartował. Bo to musiał być żart?  
\- Stąd nie da się uciec. Może udałoby cię wyjść z celi, ale tylko na chwile, bo potem…  
\- Mnie się uda.- powiedział spokojnie, z pewnością. Tak wielka, że przez chwile mu wierzyłem. A potem wrócił mi rozsadek i zaśmiałem się niewesoło.  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się i lepiej nic nie kombinuj. Jeśli cię złapią, a złapią na pewno, bo stad można uciec tylko na statku…  
\- Dlatego potrzebuje statku…-przerwał mi jakby to było najbardziej oczywiste w jego sytuacji.  
\- Ale ty nawet nie umiesz latać!- podniosłem głos, bo to wszystko było doprawdy niedorzeczne!  
\- Dlatego chce się nauczyć od ciebie!  
\- Ale…- zabrakło mi pomysłu od czego zacząć mu wyjaśniać, jak bardzo to wszystko, co planuje, jest niedorzeczne.  
\- Nie mam innego wyjścia. Bo oni mnie nie wypuszczą. A ty mi pomożesz. Bo nie lubisz tych, którzy mnie tu trzymają. I nie masz tu przyjaciół…  
To była prawda, ale skąd on to wiedział?  
\- Jak?.. skąd to wiesz?  
\- Wydedukowałem z twojego zachowania. Nie przyjmujesz u siebie gości i spędzasz u siebie w kwaterze bardzo dużo czasu.  
\- No… ale skąd o tym wiesz? Jak?..  
Milczał znowu jakby się zastanawiał, a ja miałem ochotę go ponaglić, bo coś mi tu śmierdziało, ale nie wiedziałem co dokładnie.  
\- Zanim się do ciebie odezwałem, trochę cię… podsłuchiwałem.- przyznał się w końcu. Rozgrzeszyłem go prawie natychmiast. Też by mi się nudziło na jego miejscu. I tez bym był ostrożny w zawieraniu znajomości. Zwłaszcza, kiedy nie bardzo mogłem ufać swojej intuicji.  
\- Musiałem się przekonać, czy możesz mi zaufać.  
\- Tak.- przyznał po prostu i od razu zapytał:  
\- To pomożesz mi?  
\- Chciałbym..- odparłem bez namysłu.- Nie wiesz nawet jak bardzo bym chciał.  
\- Ale możesz!- tyle zapału w nim było, tyle nadziei, że prawie nie miałem serca mu tego zabierać.  
A jednak… usiałem zanim zrobi coś głupiego w imię tej nadziei i narobi sobie kłopotów.  
\- Nie dasz rady zdobyć statku. Nie dasz rady sam go pilotować. Masz podrasowany umysł i jesteś na pewno bardzo inteligentny, ale jeśli nigdy niczym nie latałeś, to ci się nie uda. Do tego nie wystarczy teoretyczna wiedza. Polecą za tobą…  
\- Wiem to.- powiedział ale w taki sposób, że wyczułem, że wcale się jeszcze nie poddał.- Wymyślę coś. Zablokuję ich. Ale chyba potrzebuję kogoś, żeby mi pomógł odlecieć.  
\- I jak chcesz to wszystko zrobić?- nie kpiłem celowo, po prostu chciałem, żeby usłyszał, jak zły jest jego plan i żeby z niego zrezygnował, zanim naprawdę coś mu zrobią.  
Ale on zamilkł i chyba się ostatecznie obraził na mnie, bo już nie reagował, kiedy go kilka razy zawołałem.  
Zasypiałem przygnębiony i zaniepokojony- co ten chłopak sobie myślał? Przecież oni zwykle są bardzo rozsądni, kalkulują i biorą pod uwagę tak wiele zmiennych, że normalni ludzie za nimi nie nadążają. Nie są ożywionymi komputerami, ale rzadko dają się ponieść emocjom. Najwyraźniej jednak ten miał swoją idee fixe i to na niej kończył się jego rozsądek.  
Wiedziałem, że jeśli przekroczy próg swojej celi- a to było możliwe, choć mało prawdopodobne- stanie się zwierzyna łowną.  
A jeśli nawet dostanie się jakoś na statek i ucieknie… będą już musieli go zabić i nic nie da się wtedy zrobić. Nie ma najmniejszych szans na to, by im uciec. Przeraziło mnie to bo było takie… ostateczne. A ja egoistycznie chciałem go zachować przy życiu- dla siebie.  
Czy tak źle go traktowali, że nie mógł już tego wytrzymać?  
To była tak straszna myśl, że odpędzałem ją, bo niewiele wnosiła do rozwiązania tego problemu, za to wywoływała we mnie nieprzyjemne uczucia...  
Pół nocy obmyślałem, co mam powiedzieć, żeby go jakoś przekonać do, ale następnego dnia nie odezwał się, kiedy go nawoływałem i choć ta cisza była złowróżbna, pocieszałem się, że może też oznaczać, że go wreszcie puścili. Później na szczęście miałem pracę, która zajęła mi myśli, bo od czasu do czasu urządzali nam szkolenia- najczęściej z procedur dotyczących ochrony przed skażeniem, nagłymi wypadkami albo zagrożeniem wewnętrznym.  
Po co to był- nie miałem pojęcia- jedyne, co mogło się realnie wydarzyć, to że coś komuś się rozleje, w którymś z laboratoriów, ale wtedy po prostu odcięliby te część bazy i starali się potem na spokojnie zneutralizować zagrożenie chemiczne.  
Oczywiście mogłoby też uderzyć w nas odpryski przelatującej planetoidy lub komety, ale to miał załatwić automatyczne działka wykrywające obecność jakiejkolwiek niechcianej materii i rozbić ją na niegroźny dla naszych osłon pył.  
Zatem to też mnie nie dotyczyło. A gdyby zawiodły… rozszczelnienie pancerza, gwałtowna utrata powietrza- prowadzące do odcięcia tej części bazy- gdybym był tam wtedy –błyskawicznie straciłbym możliwość reagowania – a potem- oddychania, a gdybym był winnej części bazy- mógłbym nawet tego nie zauważyć, chyba, że byłaby to stołówka, moja kwatera albo miejsce pracy.  
Dlatego wszystkie te szkolenia nie miały dla mnie sensu.  
Jedyne, co było ciekawe, to okresowe kursy pilotażu małymi statkami- nie miałem pojęcia czemu ktoś uznał, że jest mi to do czegokolwiek potrzebne i dlaczego w ogóle zaplanował dla mnie takie rozrywki, ale nie wybrzydzałem- w tym ubogim środowisku liczyło się każde urozmaicenie. Nie zależało mi właściwie na tym, żeby doskonalić swoje umiejętności, ale korzystałem z każdej okazji wyrwania się na chwilę z bazy i zobaczenia (choćby tylko przez małe wizjery) otwartej przestrzeni, która byłą niczym wolność robienia tego, co się chce.  
Możliwe, że te krótkie (zawsze za krótkie) chwile wytchnienia od rutyny, pozwalała mi znosić cała resztę.  
Tego dnia cieszyłem się szczególnie mocno, bo trening odciągał moje myśli od biednego chłopaka z aresztu.  
Wróciłem potem zmęczony i zasnąłem, mimo, że nie usłyszałem nic od mojego znajomego ze ściany.  
Następnego dnia alarmy wyły bardzo często, albo to ja- niespokojny o los mojego przyjaciela (bo chyba mogłem go już tak nazywać) zwracałem na nie większa uwagę.  
A następnego dnia wszystko się zmieniło- wyjaśniając niektóre tajemnice, a inne… czyniąc niewyjaśnialnymi.

***

Tym razem obudził mnie wyjątkowo przenikliwy i głośny alarm- wył bardziej natarczywie, niż poprzednie i towarzyszyło mu dudnienie wielu ciężkich butów oraz wrzaski, które nie brzmiały jak ćwiczenia.  
Chciałem oczywiście wyjść i sprawdzić, co się dzieje, ale drzwi nie chciały się otworzyć i musiałem opanować swoją ciekawość.  
Nawoływałem Sherlocka, ale, jak na złość, akurat milczał i nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak siedzieć i czekać, aż ktoś sobie o mnie przypomni i mnie stąd wypuści.  
Aż coś zazgrzytało w przewodzie wentylacyjnym i jak w zwolnionym tempie zamykająca je siatka odpadła od ściany, uderzając o metalową podłogę z głuchym łomotem, który był zbyt głośny nawet w tej powodzi hałasu z zewnątrz.  
Nie wiedząc, czego się spodziewać, zacząłem gorączkowo szukać wzrokiem czegokolwiek, co mógłbym użyć jako broni, ale nic takiego nie miałem, więc stanąłem przed otworem w ścianie i czekałem… gotując się na atak.  
Po chwili ze ściany wysunęła się długa, żylasta i blada ręka.  
Ludzka ręka.  
Z nierównymi, obgryzionymi paznokciami pomalowanymi na jakiś ciemny kolor. Ten widok sparaliżował mnie całkowicie i stałem, jak wrośnięty w podłogę, wibrującą od tego pandemonium, które rozgrywało się na zewnątrz mojej kwatery.  
Za ręką pojawiły się mokre, czarne włosy, lekko skołtunione, opadające na wąską twarz tak, że widać było tylko szpiczasty podbródek.  
Wydawało mi się, w szoku, że to trwało pół godziny, zanim z mojego wentylatora wypełzł żylasty, chudy i bezwłosy, poza gęstą czupryną, mężczyzna, ubrany tylko w luźne, jasnoszare spodnie, zabrudzone smugami różnego koloru i pochodzenia.  
Miał bardzo wystające kości i strasznie żylaste ciało. Musiał być mocno niedożywiony i odwodniony, sądząc po wystających ścięgnach, odznaczających się w wielu miejscach tuż pod skórą i poruszał się na ugiętych nogach, płynnie, jakby się skradał. Gdy otworzył usta, spodziewałem się niemal syku węża.  
Zamiast tego usłyszałem głos, który już znałem- choć nie przytłumiony odległością był jeszcze bardziej głęboki- głos Sherlocka.  
\- Musimy się pospieszyć.- stwierdził i naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje.  
\- Zaraz tu przyjdą!- krzyknął, żeby mnie popędzić i potrzasnął gęstą grzywą. Dostrzegłem wtedy jedno zaskakująco jasne oko i zęby, które były… nie bardzo ludzkie, o ile mnie wzrok nie mylił.  
Kiedy się odwrócił na chwilę bokiem, zobaczyłem nawet więcej- jego plecy zakrzywiały się w nienaturalny sposób, tak, jak gdyby należały do czegoś bardziej giętkiego, niż dorosły człowiek- na przykład do kota. Ale na tym nie koniec- kiedy się znów poruszył dotarło do mnie jeszcze coś- zza gumki dosyć luźnych, wiszących na nim spodni, wychylało się długie, giętkie coś, obleczone w ciemną skórę i nie było innego wyjścia, jak uznać, że to musi być jego ogon .  
\- To…- wyksztusiłem, ale żaden dalszy ciągu nie nastąpił, bo naprawdę nie nic nie przyszło mi do głowy. Mężczyzna odgarnął włosy i zobaczyłem wtedy jak wygląda jego twarz- posklejana z niepasujących do siebie części: wystających policzków, prostego nosa i kobiecych ust.  
\- Nie poznajesz mnie?- uśmiechnął się i tak, jego zęby były zdecydowanie zbyt szpiczaste, jak na ludzkie. I chyba było ich za dużo.  
\- Ty...- wypuściłem powietrze i nadal nie wiedziałem co mówić.  
\- Jestem Sherlock. Ale to oczywiste. Uciekam . A ty idziesz ze mną.  
\- Co?..- dalej nie ogarniałem sytuacji.  
\- Potrzebuję pilota. A lekarz też nie zawadzi.  
\- Ale jak?..  
\- Potem ci powiem, co chcesz, ale teraz musimy iść. Oni mnie zaraz namierzą, wyłączyłem im kamery, ale mam pod skora kilka chipów, więc…  
Nadal nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć, stałem tylko, jak idiota i ten dziwaczny mężczyzna, z którym coś było bardzo nie tak, przeszedł do działania- chwycił mnie mocno za lewa rękę, a drugą otworzył panel zamka od drzwi wejściowych do mojej kabiny.  
Patrzyłem jak zaczarowany na te jego długie(ale poza czarnymi paznokciami prawie zwyczajne) palce. Jeden z nich umazany był jakąś ciemną cieczą i kiedy dotknął wnętrza mechanizmu, coś zaiskrzyło i drzwi się odblokowały.  
\- Teraz szybko.- powiedział cicho i czujnie się rozejrzał po korytarzu. A potem pociągnął mnie za sobą i musiałem bardzo szybko przebierać nogami, żeby nadążyć za jego susami. Nie biegliśmy długo, nie zdążyłem się otrząsnąć z szoku i zaprotestować werbalnie- dla zasady, albo żeby nas uratować przed niechybna śmiercią od pocisków żołnierzy- gdy prawie wpadliśmy na dwóch z nich.  
I wtedy nastąpiło cos, jeszcze dziwniejszego, niż to, co się działo do tej pory.  
Sherlock wypuścił moją ręka i rzucił się na nich- płynnie, z niebezpieczną gracja a zarazem tak szybko, że nie zdążyłem w żaden sposób zareagować. Tamci też nie zdążyli nic zrobić, nie wiem, czego oczekiwali, ale nie wyglądali na przygotowanych na to co zrobił Sherlock, który po prostu odbił się od podłogi z miejsca i wskoczył na nich jak zwierzę- czterema kończynami, od razu wczepiając się jakoś w ich pancerze. Pancerze zrobione z najnowszego super fantastycznie wytrzymałego syntetyku, upichconego gdzieś w laboratorium, które miało wytrzymać bezpośrednie trafienie z broni automatycznej i upadek z orbity, ale nie mogły ich ochronić przed cudem genetyki, jakim był najwyraźniej Sherlock. Jego ruchy były zbyt szybkie, żebym je świadomie zrozumiał i dlatego dopiero, gdy obaj żołnierze byli już tylko osuwającymi się na podłogę bezgłowymi stertami plastiku sikającymi nadspodziewanie jasną krwią z rozerwanych tętnic, zrozumiałem, że Sherlock tak ich zaskoczył (albo jakoś inaczej spowolnił ich reakcje), że, zdążył im skręcić karki, zanim zaczęli się bronić a potem, gdy już padali, GOŁYMI RĘKAMI oderwać głowy od tułowia (dla pewności, czy zabawy?). Dopiero dużo później zrozumiałem, że mogli mieć rozkaz, żeby go nie zabijać i tym podpisali na siebie wyrok.  
Chyba nie zdążyli nawet krzyknąć.  
Za to ja… krzyczałem, przyznaję. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, póki Sherlock nie zatkał mi ust ręką umazaną tym razem bez wątpienia ludzką krwią.  
\- Ciicho… bo usłyszą.  
Próbowałem go odepchnąć, ale albo byłem zbyt słaby, albo on zbyt silny, albo szok uczynił mnie zbyt powolnym i niezbornym. Jedyne, co udało mi się zrobić, to wysapać pomiędzy jego palce:  
\- Zostaw mnie.  
\- Idziemy.- zakomenderował, i znów wciągnął mnie gdzieś korytarzem, wzdłuż poukrywanych gdzieś wysoko, głośników, które wyły na alarm i pluły mało zrozumiałymi cywila rozkazami. Po raz pierwszy widziałem, jak wszystkie światła pulsują na czerwono i wiedziałbym się (gdybym zdążył poświecić temu jedna myśl), że obecny kryzys jest brany bardzo poważnie. Ale nawet wtedy nie sądziłem, ze to wszystko, ten cały zamęt obejmujący właśnie całą bazę mogła spowodować ucieczka mojego znajomego ze ściany.  
\- Gdzie idziemy?- jęknąłem, protestując przeciwko gwałtownemu traktowaniu i braku kontroli.  
\- Do miejsca z komputerami.- powiedział Sherlock.  
Niewiele mi to wyjaśniało, ale potem dodał:  
\- Zablokuję tam przejścia i nie będą mogli mnie złapać.- i coś zaczęło mi świtać:  
\- Nie uda ci się to.- zaprotestowałem, biegnąc za nim i próbując się nie przewrócić o własne nogi.  
\- Uda się.- warknął przez zęby i nagle przebiegaliśmy już przez kolejny korytarz . Sherlock wdrapywał się po schodach, jak pająk- ale nadal nie zapominał, że mnie holuje i nie puszczał mojej dłoni, w której powoli traciłem czucie. Bark tej ręki miałem już chyba na pewno wywichnięty, bo bolał prawie przy każdym poruszeniu.  
Dociągnął mnie tak do jakichś drzwi i wreszcie się zatrzymaliśmy. Z ulgą próbowałem osunąć się na ziemię pod ścianą, ale on po prostu wyrwał ze ściany pokrywę zamka i już był w środku.  
Nie wiem, co się tam stało, bo nie chciałem wiedzieć- ale krzyki ludzi, które się bardzo szybko urwały, powiedziały mi wystarczająco dużo- więcej nie było mi w każdym razie potrzeba, po tym co zrobił z tamtymi dwoma w korytarzu.  
Wszedłem tam dopiero, kiedy mój nowy najdziwniejszy przyjaciel zawołał do mnie po raz kolejny:  
\- John, chodź tu! Szybko!  
Może powinienem był uciekać, ale chyba byłem zbyt ogłupiały (a może już przerażony? Bo Sherlock mógł mnie dogonić w pięć minut i jakoś nie wątpiłem, że to właśnie zrobi, jeśli go nie posłucham).  
Wszedłem nie do centrali, ale do jakiejś rzeźni: z ekranów i stołów spływała świeżutka krew, a na podłodze leżało niechlujnie porozrzucanych kilka (naście?) trupów. Większość w zwykłych kombinezonach- dla Sherlocka byli prawdopodobnie równie groźni, co dla mnie nowonarodzone pieski. Tak, była tu też broń- całkiem sporo, ale nawet jeśli któraś zraniła Sherlocka, nie było tego po nim zupełnie widać; był tak umazany cudzą krwią, że nie mogłem zobaczyć żadnej rany na jego ciele, mimo, że nadal miał na sobie tylko (coraz brudniejsze) spodnie. Nie było mowy o sprawdzaniu jego ewentualnych obrażeń- bałbym się do niego podejść, a co dopiero zbadać.  
Pochylał się właśnie nad jednym z komputerów i przebierał palcami po klawiaturze z szybkością, która nie mieściła mi się w głowie i wyglądał dla mojego niezbyt bystrego w tej chwili umysłu, jakby wciskał przypadkowe klawisze. Widziałem jednak, że doskonale wie, co robi, bo już po chwili alarmy ucichły i nastała jeszcze bardziej ogłuszająca cisza, a zaraz potem zobaczyłem jak na wielu ekranach zamykają się grodzie i zapalają się przy nich czerwone światełka.  
-Zablokowałem im drogę. Zostawiłem nam przejście najszybszą drogą do statku.  
\- Jakiego statku?- odważyłem się zapytać, ale wyszło mi to bardzo słabo.  
\- Tego, którym polecisz na Berenike II- to kolonia na planecie CR- 504. Krąży wokół Kapteyna.  
\- Ale to… daleko.- pisnąłem. Nie dyskutuje się z szalonymi drapieżnikami, które w dodatku mają plan.  
\- I to jest właśnie najlepsze- tam będę bezpieczny. Nie będą mogli mnie tam dopaść.  
\- Ale...- zastanowiłem się jednak lepiej i zamknąłem usta. Nie było sensu dyskutować, a jeśli nawet, to nie na TEN akurat temat.  
\- A czemu ja mam z tobą lecieć?  
\- Bo umiesz pilotować cokolwiek i powiedziałeś, że chcesz mi pomóc. A ja potrzebuje pomocy w lataniu.- powiedział, w miarę spokojnym tonem, pozostającym w absolutnej sprzeczności z gorączkową aktywnością jego palców.  
Nie było sensu próbować nadążyć za tym, co robił, więc zamiast tego skupiłem się na obserwowaniu jego ciała- a właściwie pleców, bo tylko je dobrze widziałem. Były zachlapane krwią w różnym stadium zasychania, ale pod skórą i tak można było dostrzec bardzo wystające wyrostki kręgosłupa, a nawet żebra. I chcąc nie chcąc, zacząłem się zastanawiać nad jego ogonem, który skupiał moją uwagę mimo wszystkiego, co dzisiaj zobaczyłem i przeżyłem (a może po prostu wolałem patrzeć na niego, niż na te krwawe ochłapy dookoła, które niedawno były ludźmi. I które bardzo dobitnie pokazywały, co może się zaraz stać ze mną, jeśli nie będę współpracował).  
Takie rzeczy- dodatkowe kończyny, nadmierne owłosienie, dziwne plamy pigmentacji czy łusek na ciele, krótkie, szczątkowe ogony- zdarzały się czasem, nawet częściej u ulepszonych i były po prostu błyskawicznie usuwane, zaraz po urodzeniu.  
Ale ten tutaj ogon, po uważniejszym przyjrzeniu się nie wyglądał jak coś szczątkowego, czy w ogóle związanego z ludzką anatomią. Nie, ten ogon miał zupełnie inny kolor, niż reszta jego ciała i był całkiem długi, zakończony ostrym kolcem, jakby z rogu albo kości. A co najbardziej niezwykłe- Sherlock potrafił nim świadomie poruszać, jak zwierzę- kiedy groziło mu uderzenie albo przytrzaśniecie czymś, po prostu go odsuwał na bok albo podnosił, uciekając poza zasięg niebezpiecznego przedmiotu. I to ruchem tak płynnym, jakby był żywym stworzeniem, a nie częścią ciała.  
To nie był ludzki atawistycznie niedorozwinięty ogon i nagle zrozumiałem- Sherlock nie był po prostu ulepszonym człowiekiem, z czysto ludzkim, choć zmienianym genotypem- on był ludzko- zwierzęcą hybrydą. Czymś, czego próbowano wiele razy, ale z tak niesatysfakcjonującym skutkiem, że to, co powstawało, natychmiast umierało samo albo było dobijane, jako bezużyteczne.  
Ale im tutaj się jakoś udało… I to z jak spektakularnym skutkiem!  
Sherlock nie wyglądał jak coś zbyt groteskowego i niedołężnego, by samodzielnie funkcjonować, wyglądał… jak super inteligentna maszyna do zabijania, z szybkością reakcji i zmysłami wysokowyspecjalizowanego drapieżnika.  
\- Jesteś hybrydą.- powiedziałem nie myśląc, czy to odpowiednia chwila na odkrywanie sekretów niebezpiecznej bestii.  
\- Tak.- odparł prosto i jakoś się nie zdziwiłem.  
\- Z czym… czym jesteś? Wiesz, co ci domieszali do genów? Jaki gatunek?  
Sherlock popatrzył na mnie bardzo uważnie, jakby próbował coś wyczytać z mojej twarzy. Może szukał wskazówek, co chcę usłyszeć, tak naprawdę?  
\- Nie wiem.- przyznał niechętnie i z ociąganiem. Przyznawanie się do niewiedzy nie przychodziło mu łatwo.- Nie mówili mi.  
\- Nie wiesz…- powtórzyłem i westchnąłem, czując jak część napięcia z ostatnich godzin schodzi ze mnie na chwilę.  
Sherlock skinął głową, podniósł głowę i obrócił ją odrobine, tak, że patrzył teraz z ukosa.  
\- Jestem twoim przyjacielem. Jedynym tutaj.- stwierdził to tak, jak stwierdza się niekwestionowane fakty.  
Nie wiedziałem, co odpowiedzieć, bo sam tak go nazwałem, przynajmniej w myślach, co jeszcze bardziej zobowiązywało. Teraz jednak, kiedy on to powiedział, zabrzmiało to jak szantaż.  
\- Nie wiedziałem… Myślałem, że jesteś ulepszonym naukowcem, bez znajomych, a nie… tym!- wykrzyknąłem sfrustrowany.- Nie uda ci się uciec. Oni cię dogonią i rozwalą. To jest pewne.  
\- Nie, jeśli nie będą mieli czym mnie gonić. Ale ty musisz lecieć ze mną, bo sam powiedziałeś, że teoria latania mi nie wystarczy.  
Nie miałem zamiaru przyznawać mu racji, bo jego plan… to było po prostu niemożliwe. Nie ucieka się przed wojskiem. Z powodzeniem.  
Zanim to jednak powiedziałem, oderwał się od komputera i błyskawicznie rozebrał jednego z martwych ciał na podłodze i ubrał się w jego brudny kombinezon- oznaczenia były zaplamione krwią, więc nie wiem, kim było to ciało przed śmiercią. Ale na pewno było niższe, niż Sherlock, bo kiedy założył kombinezon, z rękawów wystawały mu nadgarstki, a z nogawek- prawie połowa łydek. Nadal nie miał butów, ale musiałby znaleźć swój numer, a to byłoby trudne.  
\- Idziemy.- przynaglił, a gdy się nie ruszyłem, złapał mnie znowu za rękę, tak jak się przeprowadza dziecko przez ulice. Próbowałem mu się wyrwać, ale uścisk miał mocny i nagle przeszyła mnie myśl, że to się dzieje naprawdę- zaraz zostanę wepchnięty na jakiś statek i zaraz potem zginę w rozbłysku oślepiającego światła, gdy dosięgnie nas pocisk wystrzelony z bazy.  
Sherlock chyba czytał mi w myślach (choć patrzył na mnie tak dziwnie, z ukosa, jakby próbował to ukryć) bo powiedział coś, co dla niego pewnie miało brzmieć wystarczająco uspokajająco:  
\- Zablokowałem ich, nie mogą się poruszać po bazie, a za chwile komputer zatrzyma system podtrzymywania życia, więc jeśli się jakoś uwolnią- będą musieli zająć się przeżyciem, a nie nami. A strzelać nie mogą- zepsułem wszystkie działka.  
Nie wiedziałem, czy to możliwe, bo brzmiało zbyt pięknie, ale nawet jeśli, to nadal nie chciałem z nim uciekać.  
To chyba też jakoś odczytał z mojej twarzy, bo stwierdził:  
\- Jeśli nie pójdziesz ze mną- umrzesz. A ze mną masz szansę przeżyć.  
Nie powiedziałem nic, choć pozwoliłem się wyciągnąć na korytarz, więc jakiejś odpowiedzi udzieliłem.  
Znowu biegliśmy i znowu Sherlock pędził wielkimi susami (brak butów nie tylko mu nie przeszkadzał, wręcz odwrotnie) a ja z całych sił starałem się dotrzymać mu kroku. Po drodze nie napotkaliśmy żadnych zamkniętych śluz, ale z niektórych bocznych korytarzy dobiegały jakieś krzyki i głuche dudnienie – ludzie próbowali się wydostać ze swoich małych więzień, w które zamieniły się ich kwatery i miejsca pracy.  
Później doceniłem ironię faktu, że Sherlock dał im skosztować na chwilę przed śmiercią tego, jak on się tu czuł przez cały czas.  
W tym tempie, bez żadnych przeszkód rzeczywiście znaleźliśmy się w doku bardzo szybko.  
\- Wybieraj statek.- polecił wtedy, a ja go znowu nie rozumiałem.  
\- Jak? Przecież…  
\- Jeden to KAS-10 drugi KAS - 11 a ostatni BAARs. Który znasz najlepiej?  
Zastanawiałem się, o ile można tak nazwać kotłowaninę uczuć i myśli, którą miałem w głowie. Leciałem parę razy KASem-11, ale to nie był mały statek, który mogłoby lecieć dwuosobowa załoga. Powiedziałem więc „BAARS” i Sherlock skierował się do drzwi po lewej stronie, ciągnąc mnie za sobą, jak krnąbrnego dzieciaka.  
\- Nie!- próbowałem się wyrwać, ale widocznie bliski koniec odarł go z resztek cierpliwości, bo odwrócił się i bez uprzedzenia zarzucił sobie mnie na ramię i pomknął na statek, nie przejmując się moim ciężarem.  
Dla mnie to nie była miła przejażdżka- podskakiwałem na kościstym ramieniu przy każdym jego kroku, z twarzą wciśniętą w szorstki, ubrudzony zastygła krwią kombinezon, który śmierdział potem poprzedniego właściciela.  
Ale i tak najgorsza była świadomość mojej bezsilności – niby wierzyłem, że jestem mu potrzebny raczej żywy, niż martwy ale byłem tez bardzo dobrze świadomy, że nie mam tak naprawdę wyboru i nie zdałam nic zrobić, jeśli się okaże, że Sherlock zmienił plany i bardziej mu już przeszkadzam, niż jestem potrzebny.  
W mojej obecnej sytuacji już było za późno na stawianie oporu. Musiałem poczekać na lepszy moment, jeśli miał kiedykolwiek nadejść.  
Zresztą- uwierzyłem mu także wtedy, gdy mówił, że niedługo zacznie brakować tlenu w powietrzu.  
Mogła tylko zacząć żałować, ze nie sprzeciwiłem mu się bardziej stanowczo wtedy, gdy coś jeszcze można było zrobić.  
BAARS był niewielkim statkiem, ale mocnym i szybkim. Miał komory kriogeniczne i nie potrzebował dużej załogi do obsługi. Teoretycznie, podejmując niewielkie ryzyko można nim było dolecieć do tej jakiejś Berenike II. Byle się tylko wydostać z układu słonecznego i nie zostać odstrzelonym przez wojsko…  
Co za głupie myśli… naiwniak ze mnie, to było niemożliwe!  
Musieli nas zestrzelić.  
Sherlock jednak miał to gdzieś albo był przekonany, że udało mu się ich jakoś zablokować- rzucił mnie na fotel pilota, a sam zaczął włączać potrzebne systemy. Był naprawdę szybki, a każdy jego ruch był precyzyjny, jakby robił to już któryś raz, a nie gdzieś czytał o tym.  
\- Zaczynaj!- rozkazał.- Nie mamy czasu!  
\- Nie!-wrzasnąłem.- Przestań! Możemy to jeszcze jakoś…  
Odwrócił się do mnie przykucnięty ze zmrużonymi oczami i wyszczerzonymi zębami był naprawdę przerażający.  
\- Stacja zaraz eksploduje!  
\- Co?- kolejna rzecz, o której zapomniał wspomnieć?  
\- Nastawiłem samozniszczenie. Przecież powiedziałem, że nas nie będą gonić…  
\- Ale…- zaprotestowałem, ale już właściwie było mi prawie wszystko jedno, ile zginie ludzi. Włączyłem silniki i przygotował się do lotu.  
Wyglądało na to, że Sherlock naprawdę to przemyślał i właśnie stąd odlecimy. I zostaniemy prawdopodobnie najbardziej poszukiwanymi zbiegami w kosmosie.  
Odbiliśmy od doku i wystartowaliśmy.  
Potrzebowałem go na fotelu drugiego pilota a na szczęście uznał mnie wreszcie za specjalistę, bo zaczął słuchać poleceń.  
Jakoś się nam udało wydostać z bezpośredniego sąsiedztwa Ganimedesa, gdzie było najtrudniej.  
Rzeczywiście- nikt do nas nie strzelał, a kiedy skierowałem kamerę na stacje, żeby się upewnić, że nie zorganizowali jednak pościgu, zobaczyłem, jak w samym środku wybucha kula białego światła, ale ja już chyba wyczerpałem swój dzisiejszy przydział emocjonalnego szoku, bo nie przejąłem się tym specjalnie i odnotowałem z ulgą, że żadnego pościgu nie będzie. Przynajmniej na razie.  
Być może udało im się kogoś zawiadomić, zanim zginęli w wybuchu, już gdzieś wojskowe czekały na nas wojskowe statki, ale nagle dotarło do mnie, że naprawdę może się nam udać, wydostać z układu słonecznego. A dalej… to już będzie najbardziej zależało od nas i od tego małego statku, któremu powierzamy swoje życie.  
Zapytałem go, czy zostawił jakiś ślad po swoim planie, czy ktoś powiedział o tym, gdzie chciałbyś uciec, a on poważnie odpowiedział, że na pewno nie. I znów mu uwierzyłem- dowiódł, że jest opanowany i ma doskonałą pamięć. I raczej nie miał komu zwierzać się ze swoich marzeń.  
Ustawiłem przyrządy na kurs na Kapteyna.  
Pozostawało tylko jedno do omówienia.  
\- Musimy się zamrozić, żeby jeśli chcemy tam dolecieć zanim się zestarzejemy.  
Zastanowił się chwile.  
\- Poza tym przeciążenie…  
\- Jestem odporny. Na przeciążenia też. Zbadali to, wytrzymuję sto razy więcej, niż normalny człowiek.- powiedział beznamiętnie. Przypomniało mi się, gdzie go trzymali i mój wniosek o torturach znów zaczął mieć sens.  
\- Ale chyba też się starzejesz? Jakoś?  
Namyślił się, jakby to była kwestia życia i śmierci.  
\- Nie wiadomo. Ale masz racje- podróż potrwa ponad dziesięć lat. To będzie nudne, nawet z dostępem do nowych informacji. Dobrze, pójdziemy spać. Rozpracuje to jakoś.  
To nie zabrzmiało zachęcająco- chyba tego szczegółu nie przemyślał wcześniej i chciał improwizować.  
\- Po co w ogóle chcesz tam lecieć? Przecież tam nic nie ma… kilkuset kolonistów, którzy znają się doskonale od lat. Nie wtopisz się tam w otoczenie.  
\- Nie chce się wtopić. Chce mieć spokój. Być wolny, móc robić, co zechce, żeby nikt nie mógł na mnie eksperymentować. Jestem odporny, ale mnie też bolało to co ze mną robili.  
Nie miałem pojęcia, co to mogło być, ale rzeczywiście nie chciałbym być na jego miejscu.  
A później powiedział cos, co mnie zaskoczyło:  
\- Mogę mieszkać gdziekolwiek. Nie potrzebuję tlenu w atmosferze, mogę przyswajać wiele substancji. Kolonia jest dla ciebie. Żebyś mógł jakoś przetrwać, kiedy już mnie tam dowieziesz. Ja się im nie pokaże, ty będziesz mi przynosił informacje…  
\- To gdzie będziesz żył?  
\- Cos znajdę. Ta planeta nie jest taka mała, żebym nie mógł sobie znaleźć miejsca dla siebie.  
\- Ale…będziesz całkiem sam! Nie wyobrażasz sobie tego…  
\- Mam dosyć ludzi. - powiedział z przekonaniem i nie był żadnego powodu żeby to kwestionować. Miał prawo ich nienawidzić po tym, co mu robili. Nie miał za to prawa zabijać całej załogi bazy- do której nota bene, ja też się zaliczałem i właściwie, gdybym nie był mu potrzebny też bym zginął.  
Musiałem to odsunąć, nie czas był teraz na roztrząsanie moralnych dylematów. Chciałem przeżyć.  
\- A co ze mną?  
\- Jako lekarz nie potrzebujesz powodu… lekarze wszędzie są potrzebni, a oni nawet wysłali prośby o kolejnego już wiele razy…  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Przeczytałem w raportach. Tak na nich trafiłem… ciągle dopominali się o lekarza, a ich prośby trafiały do tej bazy- nie wiadomo, dlaczego.  
Też nie miałem pojęcia, ale właściwie historia z lekarzem mogła się udać, byłem nim, a w tych odległych koloniach nie mogli wybrzydzać, bo dla wielu wykształconych ludzi to było jak zesłanie.  
\- To może się udać. –powiedziałem do siebie raczej, niż do niego, bo on nigdy nie wątpił w swoje plany. - I mam ci zaufać, że mnie obudzisz, kiedy przyjdzie czas?- zapytałem tylko dla porządku, bo tak naprawdę znowu postawiło mnie w sytuacji, w której nie miałem wyboru i musiałem go posłuchać:  
\- Możesz nie ufać. Możesz nie zasnąć i spróbować zawrócić, ale ja ci na to nie pozwolę. Jeśli nie pójdziesz do stazy, to ja też tego nie zrobię. I będę cię pilnować. A to ja potrafię się obyć bez snu trzy doby, nie ty…  
Uśmiechnąłem się kwaśno.  
\- Tak, dobrze to wszystko obmyśliłeś. Nie zostawiłeś mi wyboru.  
\- Nie.- przyznał i wrócił do ustawiania parametrów stazy.  
Westchnąłem głęboko. Nie było sensu się spierać- trzeba było z nim nie rozmawiać, kiedy odezwał się po raz pierwszy, jeszcze w swoim areszcie. Teraz było już za późno na cokolwiek.  
Zacząłem się rozbierać, myśląc o tym, że kiedy wkładałem to ubranie to moja sytuacja wyglądała tak inaczej, że już bardziej się chyba nie dało.  
Czy mógłbym coś zmienić, gdybym wiedział, jak to się wszystko potoczy? Czy uciekłbym mu po drodze na statek („I był już teraz martwy, razem z reszta załogi”- przypomniał mi usłużnie głos rozsądku). Czy próbował powstrzymać Sherlocka? (znowu zły wybór- też byłbym martwy, bo nie dałby sobie przeszkodzić; nie, gdy postawił wszystko na jedna kartę po miesiącach planowania).  
Nie, nie było w tej sytuacji miejsca na moje decyzje i przysiągłbym, że Sherlock właśnie tak to obmyślił.  
Usiadłem na brzegu tuby kriogenicznej w samych gatkach i znowu nie miałem wyboru.  
\- Dobra, muszę ci zaufać.  
Sherlock zaśmiał się szczekliwie, po raz pierwszy w mojej obecności i stwierdził:  
\- Nie znam się na ludzkich emocjach, ale to chyba nie jest zaufanie…  
Dlaczego powiedział „ludzkich emocjach”- czy to oznaczało, że on ma inne? Czy też sugerował brak empatii? pomyślałem, że wiem o nim zdecydowanie zbyt mało, jak na osobę… stworzenie, od którego zależy mój los.  
Ale jeśli jego plan się powiedzie, będziemy mieli aż nadto czasu, by się poznać. Zrobiłem nam potrzebne zastrzyki i mogłem powiedzieć już tylko:  
\- Dobranoc i do zobaczenia za dziesięć lat. Mniej więcej.  
A on, jak na niego przystało, sprecyzował, ściągając usta:  
\- Za dziewięć lat i 284 dni.  
\- Tak, tak. Na pewno wiesz lepiej.- machnąłem ręką i umościłem się w kapsule.  
Sherlock poszedł do swojej już w spodniach, ale nadal pokryty krwią.  
\- Zmyj tę krew, zanim się położysz…- powiedziałem i to były moje ostatnie słowa przed tym, jak pokrywa się zasunęła, a ja błyskawicznie odpłynąłem.

W śnie kriogenicznym podobno nie ma snów, ale ja przeżyłem to już parę razy i po obudzeniu pamiętałem jakieś niepowiązane zamglone, obrazy.  
Teraz był w nich głównie Sherlock- wielki, większy jeszcze niż w rzeczywistości, szeroki w barach i pokryty czymś czarnym, co nie było zaschnięta ludzką krwią.  
Nie miał na sobie ubrania, więc widziałem dokładnie jak pod skórą ostro odznaczają się wszystkie stawy i większość kości. Szczerzył zęby i mrużył oczy, wyglądając na wściekłego, ale czułem, że nic mi nie grozi, wręcz przeciwnie-ze próbuje mnie przed czymś ochronić i czułem się zaskakująco spokojny, jak na te sytuacje.  
Chciałem mu coś powiedzieć, ale on nie chciał słuchać zbliżył się i wyciągnął do mnie rękę, umazaną tą czarną mazią, znacząca zagięcia dłoni. Nie próbowałem uciekać, ciągle się nie bałem.  
A potem wreszcie mnie dosięgnął i niespodziewanie- objął, jakby przytulał, zaskakująco delikatnie, jak na swoją masę i wygląd.  
A ponieważ był na tyle większy ode mnie, to było jakbym znów był dzieckiem, w bezpiecznych ramionach, kogoś, kto się o mnie troszczy. Wiedziałem, że zdoła mnie ochronić przed wszystkim.  
Byłem bezpieczny, póki on ze mną był i to uczucie pamiętałem, kiedy się budziłem- co było odczuciem zdecydowanie mniej przyjemnym, niż zasypianie (i zdecydowanie trwało dłużej; dochodzenie do siebie po długich hibernacjach, a nasza taka była, mogło trwać nawet do kilkunastu godzin).  
Wył jakiś alarm i światła były zbyt jasne dla moich nie używanych od wieków oczu, a w dodatku mdliło mnie i było mi zimno.  
Pamiętałem swój sen i chciałem wiedzieć, czy Sherlock tu też jest. Gdziekolwiek by to „TU” było.  
I wtedy usłyszałem jego głos:  
\- Jesteśmy blisko CR- 504.  
Tym razem chyba usłyszałem radość w jego głosie i wszystko było na sekundę dobrze.  
Przeżyliśmy i teraz miało być już tylko lepiej…


End file.
